Two Worlds Combined
by Lyr942
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Clashed: Harry and Hermione return to their own time but they soon discover that its not their own world. They are met with a number of surprises, some wonderful and some so horrific that it makes them wish they could turn back time..
1. Sweet Reunions

**A/N Hi guys, I'm back, you cant get rid of me that easy:)**

**So this is the sequel to 'Two Worlds Clashed' and it is strongly recommended to those who haven't read that one to read it first. For those who have read Two Worlds Clashed this story will continue on directly where that one ends.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this FF and I am very pleased to announce that it should be much better written than it's predecessor thanks to my wonderful new beta SpicySugar who has already argued, corrected and dismissed me into writing 3 chapters of this story.**

**Hopefully my posts will be no more than 2 weeks apart though I urge you all to remember that I go to college 5 days a week and work on a saturday so that really only leaves sundays to write which I will try to do though if I think Im gonna be busy I will try and warn you all beforehand.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all like this FF and please remember to review as much as you can with both good and bad comments, I really want to learn from any mistakes I make.**

**Thanks and ENJOY!**

Sweet Reunions

'Harry?' he opened his eyes to see Hermione's smiling face.

'Did it work?' he asked, looking around the room. They were standing in his bedroom at number 12 Grimmauld Place. What year was it? Harry wondered.

Just as he thought this question Hermione said it and he spun around and spotted a newspaper on his bed. He picked it up, looking for the date. Hermione was watching him eagerly, waiting for an answer.

'August 7th 1998.'

A smile broke across her face. They were home!

He moved across the room towards her and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

'Bloody hell!'

They broke apart and looked towards the doorway to where Ron was standing with a look of pure shock on his face. 'When did this happen?'

'RON!' They both exclaimed simultaneously, moving across the room towards their best friend whom they hadn't seen for nearly a year and pulling him into a tight hug. He gasped with surprise and patted them awkwardly on their backs, looking incredibly confused.

Harry pulled away first, leaving Hermione clinging onto Ron's hand as though she would never let go.

'Good to have you back, mate!' said Harry. Hermione let out a sob and Ron looked to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Erm...good to see you too, guys," said Ron. "But what the hell is going on?'

Harry laughed to himself and patted his friend on the back. 'We'll explain later' he said. He suddenly felt exhausted and didn't have to energy to tell the story right now. He realised that this was the first time he had had the chance to physically relax in over a month, after all the stress that he had been feeling about his mother. He moved towards the bed and sat down heavily on it. Hermione looked at him and moved slowly to his side, rubbing his shoulders lightly.

She knew what he must be feeling. Though they were both ecstatic to see Ron alive and well, she knew that Harry had just made a massive sacrifice for her and had entered a world without all of the people he had grown to know and love dearly… a world without his family.

In the place they had just come from, Harry had all of the things that he had dreamed of since he had been old enough to dream. He had a mother to love and care for him with all her heart, who would give him advice and be there for him to just talk or listen to, who would have mindless chatter with him about homework or Hogsmeade. He had someone to be a mother.

But Hermione knew that it was perhaps even harder for Harry to leave his father. He had grown up with an idea that a boy should have a dad to teach him to play sports or do pranks; he had that for short period of time before it had been snatched away from him again. Hermione saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes every time somebody told him he looked like James. It was a look of pride and of longing, a wish to be able to experience what it was to have his father, rather than to just look like him.

'Erm...anyway guys,' Hermione was snatched out of her thoughts and looked up at the redhead in the doorway, 'When did this happen?' Ron asked indicating to Harry's and Hermione's hands, which were now linked.

Harry smiled and said, 'A long time ago.' Hermione laughed. _21 years ago actually, _she thought.

Ron shrugged, 'Not that I care of course, but what about Ginny?'

Harry's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, 'Ginny?'

'Oh, never mind,' Ron said, shaking his head, 'Your mum says dinner's ready.' With that he turned and left the room. His footsteps could be heard jumping down the stairs.

Hermione turned to Harry slowly. His eyes hadn't left the spot where Ron had been standing. 'Your mum?' Hermione repeated. They both seemed to be frozen to the bed for barely a moment before they were up and running down the stairs into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. At the doorway, they both froze.

There was quite a number of people in the room, some preparing food and others just talking. Harry's eyes, however, were immediately drawn to the woman standing in the centre of the room, talking to Tonks.

'Mum?' Harry said, in a voice that was barely above a whisper. His eyes filled with tears and he didn't even feel Hermione's hand on his arm before he ran forwards and pulled his mother into a hug so fierce that it showed that he would gladly never let go. Lily looked shocked for a moment, until Harry pulled back slightly to look into the eyes that were so like his own and she knew immediately. Realisation appeared on her face and she pulled her son towards her closely. 'I'll explain later,' she whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear her. He pulled away reluctantly and looked around the room. Mrs Weasley was serving dinner along with another woman with mousey blonde hair who Harry thought looked familiar, but he couldn't quite recognise. Ron had joined Mr. Weasley and Remus at the table and they were now in deep discussion about something Harry couldn't hear. None of them seemed to have noticed the exchange between him and his mother.

'Lets all sit down,' said Lily, not taking her eyes off of her son. 'Your father and Sirius will probably be a while yet.' Harry started at this statement but moved numbly towards an empty seat at the table and sat down next to an already seated Hermione.

'What the hell is going on?' He whispered. She shrugged, an unfamiliar expression on her face. It was an expression that showed that Hermione Granger didn't understand something, which didn't happen often. For the next 10 minutes, neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. They both just sat picking at their food, Harry's eyes never leaving his mother's face. The first time he looked away was when the fire suddenly roared to life and two figures stepped out, one more gracefully than the other, both laughing.

'Sirius, you've got to stop doing that. I'm Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake; you can't keep turning my assistant into a turtle whenever you get bored.'

Sirius, however, never got the chance to respond before Harry's arms where flung around his neck. 'I can't believe you're here,' he gasped in relief.

'Harry?' came a male voice behind him. He released Sirius and turned slowly. 'You all right, son?' Harry gasped and wrapped his arms around his father, tears now streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. James glanced over his son's shoulder to his wife who merely nodded. He understood what had happened and hugged Harry tighter. The rest of the meal was spent in an awkward silence, with people shooting confused looks at Harry, who wasn't eating a thing and had a look of pure happiness on his face. When they had finished eating, Harry, Hermione and Ron excused themselves and went upstairs to Harry's bedroom.

'Ok guys, what the hell is going on?' exclaimed the redhead as soon as the door was shut. Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer, Lily and James Potter walked in.

'Harry?' said Lily tentatively. Her son nodded. 'You saved our lives?' He nodded again. Lily then burst into tears and flung herself at her son's neck. 'Thank you, thank you,' she muttered.

_'Okay!_' shouted Ron suddenly, 'Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on!'

Hermione moved to his side and carefully took his hand, leading him to sit on the bed. 'Ron, we're not the Hermione and Harry you know,' she looked at Harry, pleading for his help with her eyes. He moved and sat on the other side of his best friend.

'We...er...went back in time and must have accidentally changed some stuff,' he looked at his parents who nodded, 'and seem to have ended up in this world.'

Ron's mouth dropped open and he looked at each of them in turn, as though trying to assess whether they were actually telling him the truth or not. _These aren't my best friends... These aren't my best friends…_

He jumped up suddenly and moved to stand at the other side of the bed with his back against the wall. 'Get away from me,' he spat, 'I don't even know who you are.'

Harry rose slowly, holding his hands out in front of him, 'Ron…'

'DON'T YOU 'RON' ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING INTO THIS HOUSE AND EATING WITH MY FAMILY! YOU'RE COMPLETE STRANGERS!'

Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears, 'Ron, no, we're not strangers. We're your best friends.'

'NO YOU'RE BLOODY NOT! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU.'

'Ron, please,' gasped Hermione, whispering now, tears running down her face. 'We're your friends.'

'NO YOU'RE NOT! You're just some people who made a big mistake, why the hell were you in the past in the first place?'

'For you,' whispered Harry, and Ron immediately fell silent.

'What?' he said after a moment.

'You died,' said Harry. 'In our world you were killed so we tried to turn back time so that we could save you. We couldn't live without you, Ron. But there was an accident and we went back too far, we were stuck in the past with no way of getting home and when we eventually did get back… we were here. This isn't even our world.' He finished and Ron stared in shock.

'You did it for me?' he asked.

Hermione nodded, 'We love you and we couldn't stand to live without you.'

'Bloody hell,' said Ron, before sitting back down on the bed.

Taking advantage of Ron's silence, Harry turned to his parents. 'How?' he asked them.

James sat down on the couch under the window. 'After we realised who you were we started to piece things together and remember what you'd said. Like the fact you said you parents had been killed when you were a baby.' Lily closed her eyes as though imagining what that would have been like. 'And then there was your obvious hatred for Peter Pettigrew.' James spat out his name like it was dirt. 'We didn't really do it consciously but we sort of pushed him away after you left and by the time we had you he wasn't part of our lives anymore.'

Hermione nodded as the pieces fell into place in her mind. 'So he never became your secret keeper.' James nodded. 'And you two were never killed.'

'We went on to live a good life,' said Lily to Harry, 'and got to see you and Matthew grow up.'

Harry looked up, startled. 'Matthew?' he asked.

'You don't know Matthew?' asked James, as Harry shook his head no. 'Harry, he's your younger brother.' Harry's jaw dropped. He had never thought that his parents might have had more children if they had been given the chance but he thought now that it was quite probable.

'He's fourteen now, three years younger than you,' explained Lily, 'though you two couldn't be more different,' she laughed. 'If you were twice the trouble he was you'd still be more controllable.' Ron laughed at that, an evil glint in his eye as he remembered what she was talking about.

'Anyway,' said James, 'you two must be exhausted. We'll let you sleep.' With that, he and Lily got up and moved to the doorway.

'Good night.' Lily kissed Harry on the head on her way out and he smiled before lying back on his bed.

'Erm...guys?' said Ron, suddenly looking nervous. 'Are you two together?'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Oh,' he said, 'that might he a problem.'

Harry sat up again, looking worried, 'Why?'

'Because of Ginny,' said Ron.

'What about her,' asked Harry.

'Erm...' Ron cleared his throat nervously, 'You and her are getting married...'


	2. Problems and Solutions

**Hey people, thanks for the review n I hope you like this chapter**

**Please dont 4get to review**

Problems and Solution

'Oh James,' exclaimed Lily, excitedly, 'can you believe it? After all these years they're here. We can finally thank them properly for saving our lives. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even be here. I can't wait to talk to them and get to know them all over again, and I can't wait for Harry to meet Matthew, he's going to love him.'

James watched his wife from his seat on the bed as she bounced around the room, getting changed into her nightclothes, grinning widely. He frowned to himself.

'Lils, we have to be careful though. They don't know what this world is like and we don't really know anything about the world they've come from. When they find out some things it's going to be really hard for them to handle, especially for Hermione.'

The smile fell from Lily's face and she paused while unbuttoning her blouse. 'Well,' she started, 'we don't have to tell them straight away, do we?' She hesitated slightly and moved to sit by her husband. 'Harry will be so happy that we're alive, he's never had parents and I don't want to ruin it for him so soon.' Tears were filling her eyes now and James put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, sighing heavily.

'No,' he said, with a defeated tone to his voice, 'I guess we don't have to tell them just yet, but they are going to find out eventually.'

Lily nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks, standing up. 'I'm just going to the bathroom, I won't be long.'

She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and left the room, leaving James alone on the bed. _This is going to be hard _he thought _for more people than just Harry and Hermione._

'Erm...guys?' said Ron, suddenly looking nervous. 'Are you two together?'

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Oh,' he said, 'that might he a problem.'

Harry sat up again, looking worried, 'Why?'

'Because of Ginny,' said Ron.

'What about her?' asked Harry.

'Erm...' Ron cleared his throat nervously, 'You and her are getting married...'

Harry choked and started coughing while Hermione's hand flew to her mouth.

'W-w-what?' she stuttered, looking frantic.

Ron blushed slightly and looked worried. 'Well,' he started, 'you've been together for about five years now,' Hermione gasped and rose to stand at the window, gazing out, her face expressionless, 'and have been engaged for about two years.' Ron continued.

Harry looked into his friend's eyes as though trying to work out whether he was joking or not. Seeing no glint of mischief, he exclaimed, 'I've been engaged since I was _fifteen_? I wouldn't plan to get married that young… I don't even want to get married! Am I really that different in this world?'

Ron jumped up, looking angry all of a sudden, 'No, you're not. You don't want to be engaged in this world either, but unfortunately you're not getting any choice.' His eyes flashed with anger as though this was a topic that had caused some trouble in the past.

Harry's eyebrows narrowed, 'I don't understand.'

Ron sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Harry, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I think I'd better start at the beginning,' and without waiting for a response he continued. 'Well, you first got together when you were twelve and Ginny was eleven.' Harry nodded, remembering how the Ginny from their world had had a crush on him at that age. 'And for a long time you were happy. You're relationship progressed slowly because you were both so young, but you were happy and in no rush. I was so pleased for you both and our parents were ecstatic. Our two families had been friends for years, me and you were raised as practically brothers, so this was exactly what everyone had been hoping for.' Ron paused and smiled as though thinking about a better time, but then his face darkened.

'Well, when you were in your fifth year things started to go downhill; you and Ginny were fighting more and spending less and less time together, until one day you both sat down in the common room and decided that things weren't going to work out, so you agreed to split up. It was as good of a break up as anyone could have. There was no shouting or crying. You both said you would be better as friends anyway.'

Harry nodded, 'Well that doesn't sound too bad,' he said.

Ron grinned bitterly, 'I haven't gotten to the best bit yet,' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'You see, we all knew our parents would be devastated with the news and it was only a few weeks until Christmas so we all agreed that it would be best to wait until the holidays and tell them face to face. We had everything all planned out: what you were going to say, and how you were going to tell your dad first so that he could deal with your mum. But all that went downhill the day after we got to Godric's Hollow and my parents and yours announced that they had decided that as soon as Ginny comes of age you two should get married, so that the fortunes of our two estates could be combined and kept within our families.'

Harry gasped. 'An arranged marriage?' he asked, his mouth agape.

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, well, obviously you argued, saying that you and Ginny weren't even together anymore and you definitely didn't want to get married. Me and Hermione backed you up and there was a massive argument over it. What none of us noticed at the time, however, was how quiet Ginny was being, and when your mum asked what she thought she dropped the bombshell that she thought it was a good idea. We couldn't believe it but she went on saying all this rubbish about how we owe everything to our parents and should do whatever we could to make them happy.' Ron growled angrily.

'Well, of course, that was it. As soon as Ginny agreed our parents were relentless until eventually James 'put his foot down' saying that they were your parents and you were getting married and that was that. You still tried to argue but your Dad's the Minister of Magic and no-one can win an argument with the Minister, even if you are his own son.'

Harry sat in a stunned silence. He didn't know what to say.

'Well, of course,' Ron continued, 'I haven't spoken to Ginny since and none us spoke to any of our parents for months. It wasn't a very merry Christmas, I can tell you. Sirius was the only one of the adults who really put up a fight on your behalf against James, but even he couldn't shift him.'

Harry smiled to himself, regardless of the situation. Even in this world Sirius was still the one he could depend on. Then he jumped all of a sudden at a voice from the window, 'When is the wedding?' asked Hermione, her voice expressionless.

Ron looked at her as though he had forgotten she was there. 'Ginny turns seventeen on the 20th of December; the wedding is on Christmas Eve.'

Hermione closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry got up and went to hug her but she pushed him away.

'No, Harry,' she said. 'We obviously can't be together now, you're marrying Ginny and there's nothing we can do about it.' She raised her hands to her face and sobbed into them.

Harry stood in stunned silence for a moment before pulling her hands away from her face and bending his knees slightly to that he could look directly into her eyes. 'Listen Hermione, I don't care what's happening in this world, you are my girlfriend and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you and we can make this work somehow.'

She sobbed again and threw herself at his neck, nodding into his shoulder. She pulled back after a few moments and looked up at him. 'But how?'

Harry was at a loss for words for a moment. 'Well, we'll keep it a secret for now. Only Ron knows, and he won't say anything.' He looked at his best friend for confirmation who nodded. 'We'll sort something out.'

She smiled at him and let him lead her to the bed where they sat down, suddenly tired. However, before they went to bed Harry had one more question for the redhead.

'Ron, what happened to Voldemort?'

Before he could answer, however, there was a loud knock on the door and Lily's voice could be heard. 'Ron, your mother wants you in the kitchen.'

Ron nodded and left.

Harry looked down at Hermione whose head was resting on his shoulder and saw she was sound asleep. He smiled and lowered her to the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover her body.

'We'll find a way, Herm, I promise.'

Lily hummed quietly to herself as she washed her hands in the bathroom. She dried them on a white towel that was hanging on the back on the door and headed back to the room that she and James were sharing.

She paused, however, outside of her eldest son's bedroom door when she heard voices.

'_Ron, what happened to Voldemort?'_

Lily rapped her knuckles on the door quickly, 'Ron, your mother wants you in the kitchen.'

She couldn't have them finding out yet, she just couldn't.

**A/N R&R**


	3. Deception

Chapter 3

When Harry woke the next morning it took him several moments to decipher which of the events he remembered were real and which were just part of a dream. He sat and rubbed his eyes before feeling for his glasses and putting them on. As his vision swam into focus, so did his memory. He smiled as he thought about what had happened yesterday. Sure, this wasn't what he and Hermione had been expecting when they stepped through that portrait in Dumbledore's office but, he had to admit, it was a nice surprise. He parents were alive, as were Sirius and Ron. He had all the family he had ever wanted and he also had a brother. Though he had yet to meet Matthew, he was sure they would get along brilliantly. Harry had never really considered what it would be like to have a little brother, but now that he sat and thought about it, he didn't think it would be bad at all.

He turned his gaze towards the bed where Hermione was sleeping. After she had drifted off in his bed the night before, Harry had thought it best for him to sleep on the couch rather than waking her up to move to her own bedroom.

He frowned slightly as he looked at her. This thing with Ginny might prove to be a problem. He would have to find out a way fairly soon to end that "relationship" before it started to cause any problems between himself and Hermione. He shook his head slightly; perhaps he could talk to his dad (Harry smiled to himself as he thought of his father), surely if James knew that he wasn't the Harry from this world, he wouldn't make him marry Ginny. Even as he thought the plan, however, Harry knew it wouldn't work. From what Ron had said, James hadn't accepted that his own Harry didn't want to get married, so why would he let _this_ Harry get out of it.

He sighed deeply. He would find a way, he would.

Just then there was movement from the bed as Hermione stirred awake. Harry smiled and moved to sit by her. She was so beautiful, even first thing in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her face as she saw him.

'Hi, you,' she said lightly. 'What are you doing in the girls dorms?' Even as she said it she looked around and realised where they were. She smiled as she remembered the previous day.

'Morning,' Harry replied, 'I think we should get up, I don't think it will help the hiding of our relationship if mum finds that we slept in the same room.'

Hermione sat up suddenly, looking worried. 'W-w-where did you sleep?' It wasn't that she didn't want to be close to Harry or anything, but, regardless of everything that had happened, they had actually only been together officially since the day before. She shook her head slightly at the thought that this time yesterday they were waking up in the Hogwarts dormitories 21 years ago.

Harry smiled and gestured towards the sofa where a blanket and pillow was half falling onto the floor.

'Oh Harry, you let me have your bed. You should have just woken me up.'

Her boyfriend grinned. 'But you looked so cute snoring your head off.'

She looked horrified for a moment before seeing the look of mischief in his eyes and she just pushed him in the arm lightly before climbing out of bed. She realised that she was still wearing the clothes of yesterday and was about to go get changed when there was a knock on the door and Lily walked in.

'Oh good, you're both here,' she said, assuming that Hermione had joined her son in his room recently. 'I just wanted a word before breakfast.' As she talked she moved to make the bed, not noticing Harry stuff his blanket and pillow down the back of the couch.

'It's just that I think it's best for now not to mention to anyone else who you are. We don't want anyone to take it the wrong way and think anything that's not true.'

Harry looked at his mother, confused. 'What do you mean?'

Lily looked up from the bed she had finished making, slightly flustered. 'Oh, never mind that now, you two had better go get some breakfast because we're going to Diagon Alley today,' and with that she walked briskly from the room leaving Harry and Hermione with looks of pure horror on their faces.

They looked at each other, speechless. Diagon Alley? No! They couldn't go there, not today… that was where all this started… that was where Ron died.

They raced downstairs and into the kitchen. 'MUM NO!' shouted Harry, slightly louder than he had anticipated. 'We can't go to Diagon Alley, not today!'

Lily raised her eyebrows at her son. 'Why ever not, Harry?' she asked, as calmly as though he had not just come running downstairs in a panic.

'Because...' but Harry paused, noticing for the first time that Mrs Weasley was in the room, looking at him suspiciously. He tried his best to calm his voice down, 'because I have a potion I have to finish for homework - time sensitive,' he added.

Molly raised her eyebrows. 'Can't you just do it another day?' she asked, looking slightly annoyed.

'No,' Harry replied, looking at his mother, hoping that she would be able to tell something was wrong and take his hint. 'It has to be today.'

Lily surveyed her eldest child. 'Okay then sweetheart, we'll just do your school shopping another day.'

Harry's shoulders slumped with relief and he heard Hermione let out a breath beside him as they went to sit down at the breakfast table, beside a confused-looking Ron.

Harry was just buttering his first slice of toast when there was a noise at the door behind him and he heard his mother say, 'Matthew, dear, there you are. Come and sit down.'

Harry spun around in his chair to catch his first look of his little brother. His first impression was that he could not look any less like himself. Matthew had dark red hair like their mother, though it was much redder than the orangey colour associated with the Weasleys. He also had his father's eyes, which were a hazel colour, and he was slightly taller than Harry thought he himself had been at that age. Matthew also wore no glasses and had a thick book clamped in his right hand.

Harry smiled at the sibling he has never known and said, 'Hey Matthew.'

The younger boy slammed his book on the table and shot a glare at Harry. 'Don't you 'Hey Matthew' me.' A shocked look spread across Harry's face. 'How many times have I told you and Ron to stay out of my room and stop with all the stupid pranks?'

Ron snorted to Harry's left, 'What's the matter, Nerd Boy? You not appreciate our little surprise?'

Lily shook her head from her position at the sink. She knew what was coming.

Matthew was shouting immediately, 'YOU PUT GLUE, GLUE! IN MY TOOTHPASTE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! GLUE IS TOXIC, YOU IDIOT!'

Ron grinned in a way that Harry found infuriating, before he answered, 'Yeah well, you shouldn't have tried to trip me up yesterday morning.'

Tears were starting to fill Matthew's eyes, 'For the last time, I didn't try and trip you up, I banged into you accidentally.'

'Yeah well, Nerd Boy, that's what you get for having your nose in one of those stupid books all day,' Ron spat.

Anger burned in Harry's stomach. Ron was being completely unfair and was just sitting there smirking while his little brother had tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't just sit and listen to this. 'Ron, you're out of line. I think you should apologise.'

His redheaded friend gasped and opened his mouth to argue before remembering that this was not the Harry he knew. This Harry did not know the way things worked around here. He would have to teach him. Instead of shouting, Ron just shut his mouth and started shooting daggers at his friend with his eyes.

Matthew looked at Harry, worried. He was up to something. He never stood up for him against Ron. What was going on?

It was Lily who broke the silence. 'Ok, I know. Why don't you go and play Quidditch after breakfast. It's a lovely day out there.'

The three boys' spirits immediately picked up and Harry quickly finished his piece of toast before heading upstairs to get changed.

He was just attempting to do something with his hair ten minutes later when Hermione and Ron came in.

'Hey guys, are you...' Harry never got chance to finished his question, however, before Hermione gasped loudly and ran over to him, grabbing hold on his face and pulling back his fringe.

'Harry, its gone!' she gasped.

'What is?' he asked - he was very confused by now and slightly worried.

She looked at him straight in his eyes. 'Your scar!'

His eyes widened immediately before he dashed over to the mirror that sat on the dressing table in the corner of the room. 'Oh my God!' he gasped, rubbing his eyes as though he didn't believe what he was seeing. He spun on his heel to face Hermione. 'It's really gone,' he said. His expression showed nothing but shock for a moment before a grin broke across his face and he ran to his girlfriend, picking her up and spinning her around. 'It's gone, it's gone, it's gone,' Harry chanted excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.

Hermione smiled widely.

'Erm...guys?' came Ron's voice suddenly from by the door. The couple jumped as though they had forgotten he was there. 'What the hell is going on?'

Harry grinned at his best friend's confusion. 'In our world Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby but failed, and all I was left with was a lightening shaped scar on my forehead. But it's gone!'

Ron frowned slightly but Harry didn't notice. 'But,' Harry continued, 'I assume that mustn't have happened in this world or my scar wouldn't have disappeared. Right, Ron?'

The red-head looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment before muttering 'No' and changing the subject quickly. 'I'm going to head outside see you both down there.' With a nod from the others he turned and left the room quickly. He paused outside the door and closed his eyes remembering Lily's warning from the night before, that he mustn't tell them about Voldemort or what else had happened just yet. He took a deep breath before moving to look for Matthew.

'Ok, Harry is seeker of course and Matthew is chaser. Hermione can be on Harry's team and play chaser and I'll play seeker on Matthew's team. Normal rules, mount your brooms. FLY!' At Ron's words the group all lifted off the ground, Hermione looking a little awkward but trying her best.

It turned out that in this world Sirius had installed a pretty much full size Quidditch pitch in the backyard of Grimmauld Place and had half a dozen spare brooms for them to play with.

Harry was amazed as he watched his younger brother play. It appeared that Matthew had also inherited the Potter talent for Quidditch and from the general talk, Harry established that Matthew played on the Gryffindor house team as a chaser.

Ron's skills had also considerably improved from their own Ron's. He was much more natural and confident in his abilities and Harry learned he had been playing as keeper on the school team since their second year at Hogwarts. Harry assumed that this was because he had had a lot more practice growing up, which seemed probable if he was around James a lot.

However, Harry discovered very quickly that Ron was not only more skilled in this world but also much more aggressive. There were several times when he had decided that ramming into someone else with his broom would be a more effective method of acquiring the Quaffle than intercepting it, and by the time they decided to take a break 45 minutes into the game, Harry was aching considerably.

'Wow, that was great fun!' exclaimed Ron, as they all took swigs of pumpkin juice that Hermione had thought to bring outside with them.

Harry frowned slightly but said nothing; he instead decided to change the subject. 'Hey Matthew,' he started, 'you're really good out there.'

His little brother beamed at the compliment and Harry could tell that he was the type of boy who craved his big brother's attention and would do anything to impress him.

'Thanks Harry, that pitch we persuaded Mum and Dad to build at Godric's Hollow has really helped improve my game, and to think Hermione wanted a _pool_,' Matthew grinned at the girl widely.

Hermione, however, felt confused. Why would she want to have a pool at the Potter's?

Her question, unfortunately, was interrupted by a voice joining them.

'Hey guys,' said Ginny brightly, 'can I play?'

Ron scowled at his sister, 'No way,' he snapped, 'you're not welcome here.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him before smiling smugly and walking over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. 'Well, I think that I am quite entitled to spend time with my _fiancé_ if I want to, Ronald.' She said the words with a mocking tone and glared at her brother, obviously pleased with herself.

She didn't notice Harry's shoulders stiffen slightly at her touch or Hermione flush and slip off back into the house, looking distraught.

Ron's face flushed red and anger flashed in his eyes. 'Well then in that case,' he spat, 'I don't feel like playing anymore.' With these words he turned and stormed off towards the house.

Matthew sighed and muttered something about going to see if Ron was okay before disappearing.

Ginny looked around after they were gone as if checking to see if they were really alone before smiling and throwing her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him deeply.

Harry's eyes widened at the red-head's behaviour, and for a moment he was even too shocked to stop the kiss. However, she pulled away quite quickly and sighed deeply, 'Oh Harry,' she said, 'I don't want to do this anymore. I hate this pretending not to get along just so that Ron doesn't get angry.' She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly. 'Can't you just tell him that you really want to be with me too? He's the only one who won't accept it, he still thinks that our parents are 'forcing' us to be together rather than that they really know we want to and just can't tell Ron.' She paused again and ran her hand through her thick red hair. 'We love each other, Harry, and I just want to tell him and let him deal with it.'

Harry blinked at her several times. He didn't really hate her. He wasn't really being forced into marrying her. He loved her. 'Erm...I...err,' Harry stuttered.

Before he could say anything else however Ginny spoke again, 'I know, I know, you don't want to ruin your friendship with him, it's just hard.' She wrapped her arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest with a sigh. 'I guess it'll all work out in the end.'


End file.
